familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1530
Year 1530 was a common year starting on Saturday (link will display the full calendar) of the Julian calendar. Events of 1530 January - June * June 25 - Augsburg confession presented to Charles V of Holy Roman Empire. July - December *August 3 - Battle of Gavinana. Florence is captured by Spanish troops under Prince Philibert of Orange. The Piagnon (followers of the memory of Girolamo Savonarola) are overthrown and the Medici are restored in the person of the Pope's nephew Alessandro de Medici. *October 8 - A flood engulfs Rome *November 5 - St. Felix's Flood destroys the city of Reimerswaal in the Netherlands. Undated *Knights of Malta are formed when the Knights Hospitaller are given Malta by Pope Clement VIII. *Ducal palace of Celle constructed. *Martin Afonso de Souza's expedition to patrol the Brazilian coast, banish the French, and create the first colonial towns: São Vicente and São Paulo. *Austrian forces capture Gran in Hungary, and raid as far as Buda. Births * February 18 - Uesugi Kenshin, Japanese samurai and warlord (died 1578) * May 7 - Louis I de Bourbon, French Protestant general (died 1569) *June 17 - François de Montmorency (died 1579) * July 3 - Claude Fauchet, French historian (died 1601) * August 25 - Ivan IV of Russia (died 1584) *September 30 - Geronimo Mercuriali, Italian philologist and physician (d. 1606) * November 1 - Étienne de La Boétie, French judge and writer (died 1563) * November 6 - Josias Simler, Swiss scholar (died 1576) *''date unknown'' **Julius Caesar Aranzi, Italian anatomist (died 1589) **Christopher Báthory, Prince of Transylvania (died 1581) **Jean Bodin, French jurist (died 1596) **Pey de Garros, Provençal poet (died 1585) **Wawrzyniec Grzymała Goślicki, Polish bishop, political thinker and philosopher (died 1607) **Thomas Hoby, English diplomat and translator (died 1566) **Shibata Katsuie, Japanese military commander during the Sengoku Period (died 1583) **Koriki Kiyonaga, daimyo in Azuchi-Momoyama period and Edo period (died 1608) **Jan Kochanowski, Polish writer (died 1584) **Ralph Lane, English explorer (died 1603) **Jean Nicot, French diplomat and scholar (died 1606) **Otomo Sorin, Japanese Christian daimyo (died 1587) **Richard Tarlton, English actor (died 1588) **Mordecai Yoffe, author of Levush Malkhut (died 1612) *''probable'' **Moses Isserles, rabbi and Talmudist (died 1572) **Claude Le Jeune, French composer (died 1600) **Gabriel, captain of the Scottish Guard of Henry II of France (died 1574) **Grace O'Malley, Irish noblewoman (died 1603) **Shane O'Neill, Irish chieftain and rebel (died 1567) **Turlough Luineach O'Neill, Irish chieftain of Tyrone (died 1595) **Jöran Persson, Swedish politician (diest 1568) **Nicholas Sanders, English Catholic propagandist (died 1581) : See also 1530 births. Deaths * April 27 - Jacopo Sannazaro, Italian poet (born 1458) *June 5 - Mercurino Gattinara, Italian statesman and jurist (born 1465) * August 2 - Kano Masanobu, chief painter of the Ashikaga shogunate (born 1434) *August 3 - Francesco Ferruccio, Florentine captain (born 1489) *August 10 - Konstanty Ostrogski, Grand Hetman of Lithuania (born 1460) *August 29 - Moise of Wallachia * November 29 - Cardinal Thomas Wolsey, British statesman (born c1473) * December 1 - Margaret of Austria, Regent of the Netherlands (born 1480) *December 22 - Willibald Pirckheimer, humanist (born 1470) * December 26 - Babur, founder of the Mughal Empire (born 1483) *''date unknown'' **Joanna La Beltraneja, Princess of Castile (born 1462) **Quentin Matsys, Flemish painter (born 1466) **Estienne de La Roche, mathematician (born 1470) : See also 1530 deaths.